Yoh's Strange Days
by Sharingan Asakura
Summary: Yoh wakes up one day, and finds out that the world is completely different than what he`s used to! While trying to remember what happened the night before, and how to escape this world he's appeared in, adventures ensue! Anna+Ren included.
1. Chp 1: Waking up

Yoh`s Strange Day(s)  
  
By Sharingan Asakura  
  
Note: Any relation to any story on or off Fanfiction.net is purely coincedential. I apoligise if I end up having the same plot as someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, or any other anime characters that may appear. I do, however, own any character created by me.  
  
Note 2: This is my first fanfic. Ever.  
  
Note 3: This chapter ewill be super short, but I will start writing the next one right after.   
  
Quotation Legend:  
  
"" Talking/Written  
  
' ' Thinking  
  
** Sound Effect  
  
~~ Memory  
  
Chapter One: Waking up  
  
"Yoh-kun, wake up! Breakfast time!" Ryu's voice called. 'Hmm... No sleep paralysis today? Wonder why?' Yoh though, as he opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the couch, so they must have carried him to bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the wallpaper was wrong. He was in the guest room? Hadn`t Manta stayed over?  
  
He quicky sat up. 'Yep, this is the guest room. What`s that?" He wondered, picking up a box on the table beside him. Inside was a hammer. Not a regular one, but the kind blacksmiths use. Only, it was the size of a regular hammer. On the handle was inscribed "Oyamada". Yoh wondered why Manta would have a hammer...  
  
'This whole day is weird,' thought Yoh. He stepped out of the room, and out of the corner of his eyes, something confused him. He looked to his right... to find Ren Tao and Anna kissing!  
  
------  
  
Sorry for the shortness. I`ll have chapter 2 by later today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Chp 2: Of Engagements, Spirits and Names

Yoh`s Strange Day(s)  
  
By Sharingan Asakura  
  
Note: Any relation to any story on or off Fanfiction.net is purely coincedential. I apoligise if I end up having the same plot as someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, or any other anime characters that may appear. I do, however, own any character created by me.  
  
Note: Fixed the "Who's Manta training with" thing. I had the wrong Shaman.  
  
Quotation Legend:  
  
"" Talking/Written  
  
' ' Thinking  
  
** Sound Effect  
  
~~ Memory  
  
Chapter Two: Of Engagements, Spirits and Surnames  
  
This wasn`t just any kissing. This was boyfriend/girlfriend, nonaccidental, romantic kissing!  
  
Yoh was flabbergasted. Anna and REN? But he and Anna were engaged! Then he noticed the ring on her finger. A ring he hadn`t seen before. One set with amethysts. An engagement ring he`d never given her.  
  
"Anna, what are you two DOING!?" He asked/yelled. Anna stopped kissing Ren, and gave a response Yoh`d never have guessed in a million years.  
  
"Shut up, Yoh. Just because you're my older brother doesn`t mean you own me. Me and Ren-kun are engaged, and you can`t break that," she said irritably.  
  
Yoh, surprised at this answer, fell over. He wa stopped from falling by Ryu, who said, "Yoh-kun, don`t look so surprised. Anna-chan and Tao-san have been engaged for months." 'Anna-chan... and Tao-san... Yoh-kun... Ryu's taste in name suffixes has changed.' Yoh thought, confused. Ryu dragged him to the couch, and dropped him onto it.  
  
"Ryu, where are Manta... and Amidamaru?" Yoh asked. He didn`t know why, but he felt he needed to know. Manta had probably gone home, and Amidamaru... 'never leaves my side,' though Yoh, confused. Also, this Anna/Ren thing-- Why hadn`t he known?  
  
"Training in the backyard. Manta-dono is sure something, eh?" Ryu asked. 'Manta...-dono...? Why would Manta be training with Amidamaru... ?' Yoh asked himself.  
  
"Ah, I see! Funny joke, guys. Anna and Ren...Hahahahahha!" Yoh yelled, bursting into laughter.   
  
"Yoh, what's wrong?" asked a voice from inside his shirt, where he kept Amidamaru's memorial tablet. But that wasn`t Amidamaru, that was...  
  
"Mosuke?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yoh-kun, wake up! Please!" a voice cried out, startling Yoh into consciousness. He lokoed up at his friend's face.  
  
  
  
"Manta-kun?" he asked, half-awake. It was definately Manta... But why did hew have a sheath on his back. "Why... do you have a sheath on your back?"  
  
"For Harusame, baka! You know me and Amidamaru are inseparable, just like you and Mosuke-san!" Manta said. 'Mosuke... and me... inseparable...? What happened? Amidamaru and Manta...' Yoh was thoroughly confused. Then he remembered... The hammer on the desk... ~On the handle was inscribed "Oyamada"~  
  
"Manta-kun... What`s my last name..." he asked, dazed.  
  
"Yoh, of course you remember your last name. You didn`t hit your head THAT hard, did you. You're Oyamada Yoh, of the Funbari Oyamada's. You and Anna are two of the richest kids in Japan! AND, you come from a long line of shamans. Like me and Lyserg," he said.  
  
'O...ya...ma...da... Yoh..." Yoh fainted. 


	3. Chp 3: Yoh remeets some old friends

Yoh`s Strange Day(s)  
  
By Sharingan Asakura  
  
Note: Any relation to any story on or off Fanfiction.net is purely coincedential. I apoligise if I end up having the same plot as someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, or any other anime characters that may appear. I do, however, own any character created by me.  
  
Spoilers for anything before Ep. 51 (Memories).It may not correspond with the rest of the show.  
  
If Lyserg is quite OOC, it`s because I can`t write him well, and I`m not sure he would be so melancholy if he was as he is in the story.   
  
(Also, I noticed something trivial and miscellanious. If you put Manta's whole name in Japanese format, and squish it together, it's Oyamadamanta. . Take out Oyam, then the a at the end. Then what`s left is adamant, an english word meaning "A stone once believed to be impenetrable in its hardness." or "An extremely hard substance. " or "Impervious to pleas, appeals, or reason; stubbornly unyielding". The opposite of Manta.)  
  
Quotation Legend:  
  
"" Talking/Written  
  
' ' Thinking  
  
** Sound Effect  
  
~~ Memory  
  
Chapter Three: Yoh (re)meets Lyserg, Milly and Horohoro  
  
Yoh's face was blasted by a hose, held by... was that Lyserg!? It looked like him, but his hair... was the colour... of Manta`s hair!  
  
"Wake up Yoh," he said simply. But his face showed the laughter he was keeping in. Yoh decided that he should start from scratch, and assume he knew nothing about the world around him.  
  
"Are you Diethel Lyserg?" he asked, sitting up. He made up a story, just then, in case someone asked.  
  
"Yoh, you baka, I`m A-sa-ku-ra Lyserg. As in, the brother of your 100cm friend Asakura Manta. You are Oyamada Yoh, and we are all shamans," he said, as if he was talking to a baby.  
  
"Lyserg, don`t make fun of me just because my memories are all screwed up!" Yoh said, trying to think for a second. If this was it, then 'maybe... Lyserg's parents aren`t dead!'  
  
Yoh got up, then looked over to a training field on the yard. His worst fears were answered. Okay, maybe not his worst, but definately bad! Manta was using Amidamaru in Harusame! And he was fighting... Elisa? With Faust in a needle? That was freaky.  
  
He got up, and ran back at the guest room. It was all very blurry, yesterday was definately blurry. He picked up the hammer.  
  
"Ovelsoul! Mosuke in hammer!"he yelled. It worked! He had never used Mosuke before, so he didn`t know how much power he had. He decided to try it out later with Horohoro.  
  
Which remeinded him! He ran over to Manta, asking "Is Horohoro here?" Manta`s reply basically stated that Horohoro was coming over with his new girlfriend. Yoh wandered about, and bumped into a girl about his age. They both fell onto the clean wooden floor. Ryu came running.   
  
"Milly-chan, be careful... Ohayou, Yoh-kun," he said as he helped "Milly" up. Who was Milly? Realization dawned over him.  
  
"Milly, are you in the Shaman fight?" he blurted out. He hoped, he hoped, he hoped he wouldn`t hear a...  
  
"Yes, I am. In the group Lilly Five!" she said with a smile. Yoh was right! THIS was Milly!? Little, Manta-sized Milly? Hmmm....  
  
The doorbell rang. "Horohoro! Nice to see you again. Pilika, lovely as ever!" he heard Ryu exclaim. Yoh walked into the living room.   
  
"Horohoro, I thought you were bringing a girlfriend, not your sister," Yoh said to him, slightly confused.  
  
"Enough with the jokes! My hair is blue, and so is hers, but that doesn`t mean we're related. Look! You can tell I dyed it ! Looked at my hair below my headband! It`s black! I dyed it! Her's is natural! You do this every time we come over here!" Horohoro yelled. Then Ryu whispered into his ear. "...Oh. Sorry for yelling at you. I didn`t know you lost your memory and actually DID think we're related."  
  
Yoh fainted... yet again.  
  
(Wow, Yoh faints alot) 


	4. Chp 4: Fights, Memories and Tamao

Yoh`s Strange Day(s)  
  
By Sharingan Asakura  
  
Note: Any relation to any story on or off Fanfiction.net is purely coincedential. I apoligise if I end up having the same plot as someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, or any other anime characters that may appear. I do, however, own any character created by me.  
  
Quotation Legend:  
  
"" Talking/Written  
  
' ' Thinking  
  
** Sound Effect  
  
~~ Memory  
  
Chapter Four: Fights, Memories and Tamao.  
  
~ "Yoh! You're late!" Anna said. Yoh looked down. He was late again. She was always mad. Why did he let Manta convince him to sit down so long and talk about Shamans. Why then... "I`m going to have to punish you!" she said. "Go into the kitchen. I`ll be there in a second once I deal with Manta!" Now she was punishing Manta too! 'Baka desu' Yoh thought to himself.  
  
He walked up to the door of the kitchen...~  
  
And he woke up. As he awoke, he realized he was in a hammock. He looked around, and noticed something. The yard he had at home wasn't nearly as huge as this one!  
  
"We put you there because it was the most comfortable spot. You're fainting more regularly than usual! Are you sick? " Horohoro asked, bending over the hammock.  
  
"No, Horo-kun, I`m not sick. I`m just... dazed a little," Yoh said, wondering what other surprises were in store for him. After the Horohoro/Pilika difference, he didn't think anything would surprise him! "How 'bout a training fight, Horo-kun?"  
  
"Alright!" Horohoro yelled. They walked onto the training field and assumed their stances.   
  
"Kororo in Ski pole!" he yelled, channeling Kororo and his furyoku into the Ski pole he pulled out. yoh was flabbergasted, but recovered.  
  
"Mosuke in Hammer!" he yelled, channeling his furyoku into the hammer. He got into a defensive stance.  
  
"Focused Ice blast!" Horohoro yelled, pointing the Ski pole at Yoh. Icicles with sharp points shot from it. They ripped through Yoh's clothes...  
  
"Large Hammer!" Yoh yelled, and his hammer grew towards Horohoro's face. He then dodged the last of Horohoro's Ice blast. Yoh aimed the hammer at Horohoro's arm and hit it, causing it to jerk, ending up with him letting go of his Ski pole. Horohoro dove for it, just as Yoh let out a "Shinku buttagiri!" Yoh was using his old Harusame attack... with a hammer? It worked, sending Horohoro flying towards the house, and exhausting his furyoku. 'I did it? But I didn't know what I was doing!' thought Yoh.  
  
"Yoh-kun! You finally beat Horohoro! You haven`t used those techniques before! Awesome!" Manta said, looking proud. 'Manta, maybe, was my trainer? Like Ryu?' Yoh thought.  
  
Yoh's theory was, this was the life of a different Yoh, like a parallel universe, and he had taken over the other Yoh`s role in it. But what about the REAL Oyamada Yoh? And what about HIS universe?  
  
As Yoh laid, pondering, on the hammock, everyone else bumbled around, doing chores, training, etc. When eight o'clock came around...  
  
*Ding-Dong* The doorbell rang happily.   
  
"Yoh-kun! You're date's here!" called Manta.   
  
Yoh arrived at the door to see a dazzlingly pretty, dressed up girl with shoulder-length pink hair.  
  
Yoh sputtered, "T-t-Tamao?" he asked. THIS was Tamao? The Tamao who, as far as he had seen, had never worn a dress before? Tamao's dress almost reached the floor, and if you looked, you could see her pink sandals. She was wearing a bit of make-up, nothing to noticeable. The rose in her hair accented perfectly. The shy, blushing Tamamura Tamao that Yoh knew was replaced with this girl holding herself up normally (but not proudly), instead of bowing her head and blushing at the mere thought of Yoh.  
  
"Yoh-kun, you forgot your suit, and you're all dirty. How are we going to go to the dance if you don`t look suitable?" Tamao asked in an anything-but-impatient voice.  
  
About ten minutes later, he was in a car with Ren driving, Anna in the front seat, him, Tamao and Manta behind them, and Horohoro and Pilika in the back. He vaguely remembered showering and changing.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road, Ren! God, you'd think you were attached at the mouth or something!" Manta was yelling. Other than this, the drive to the dance was uneventful.  
  
(My fight scene sucked! Oh well! Onward to chapter five! Yoh`s POV!) 


	5. Chp 5: Yoh ponders dancing, music and si...

Yoh`s Strange Day(s)  
  
By Sharingan Asakura  
  
Note: Any relation to any story on or off Fanfiction.net is purely coincedential. I apoligise if I end up having the same plot as someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, or any other anime characters that may appear. I do, however, own any character created by me. I do not own any of these songs, or the lyrics or ingers, writers, etc. I`m just borrowing them.  
  
Note: Yoh is probably very OOC.  
  
Note: Fixed some things...  
  
Quotation Legend:  
  
"" Talking/Written  
  
' ' Thinking  
  
** Sound Effect  
  
~~ Memory  
  
Chapter Five: Yoh ponders dancing, music and singing Shamans  
  
As I stepped out of the car, I looked around. I'd seen this place before, but it had never been so... alive! It wasan open field used for farming... at least, that's what I knew it as. Now it was an open dance floor, with real singers.   
  
I turned to Tamao, asking "Is this place any good?". Tamao (who had heard my story in the car) assured me it was, and led me to the songlist. It was on a table near the dancers.  
  
It read:  
  
...  
  
Megumi Hayashibara - Oversoul  
  
Ritsuko Okazaki - For Fruits Basket  
  
Akeboshi - Wind  
  
Megumi Hayashibara - Northern Lights  
  
...  
  
There was a group in the middle that caught my eye.Probably because the ones above were crossed off and the ones below weren`t complete strangers to me, like these ones. Those were the only one I recognized. I turned to see Horohoro and Pilika heading to the dance area. Ryu went with Milly, Ren with Anna, and Lyserg with a girl I hadbn`t seen before. She looked familiar, but I couldn`t place her. Long pink hair, and in punk-ish clothes.   
  
"Lyserg, we have just enough time to get you changed..." I heard her say as I walked away with Tamao, who turned to me, asking if I wanted to dance. I`d never done it before, but - 'It`ll turn out fine' I told myself. We headed to the dance floor just as Megumi Hayashibara got on stage.  
  
"The sky and the earth  
  
Cross each other.  
  
On this earth I'm standing on now,  
  
The life is born and gone again  
  
In this repeating daily life."  
  
As me and Tamao danced., I thought over this verse. The last two lines basically meant people are born and die, and that`s just how it is. As we step to the music, I thought. 'Am I dead? Is this another life?  
  
As I think this over, the last lines of music in the song are sung, and I had a feeling we`re not the only shamans at this dance.  
  
"Let there be light  
  
Revive a soul"  
  
'Shamans, obviously' I think. 'Not professional ones, but probably shamans,". Tamao and me start to dance slowly, as the first lines of Ritsuko Okazaki's 'For Fruits Basket' starts to play.  
  
"I was so happy  
  
When you smiled at me, with  
  
A smile that melts everything away.  
  
Spring is still far away,  
  
Inside the frozen earth.  
  
I was waiting for the first sprout to bloom."  
  
'A song about love at first sight, probably. I like this one. It's calm, quiet, and nice,' I thought. That made him think about Anna... 'I like Anna... But I like Tamao too..." As the last line played, I listened, thinking is was actually quite nice. Actually, he knew someone who could say that truthfully to someone. Faust.. and Eliza...  
  
"Let's stay together, forever."  
  
As Tamao and I sat down (Hadn`t had dinner yet) I recognised the song playing as english. This song was pretty much the only english song I listen too.   
  
"You don`t bring milk to a dance!" I heard Anna yelling. I turned around to see her and Ren fighting (verbally).  
  
"I`ve only had two glasses today!" he yelled back. I vaguely remembered...  
  
~ "These bones must not have drunk enough milk when they were alive. I drink three glasses every day" (Approximate quote, Ren, Yoh vs. Faust fight.)~  
  
"I don`t care If you've had two or twenty! You are the most embarrasing-" she yelled, interrupted by Ren.  
  
"Who yells abut milk in the middle of a dance, you crazy-" Ren yelled back. It seemed to me they fought a lot.  
  
"Don`t mind them, they always fight, " Tamao said as she walked back, food in hand. I took small bites, instead of my usual chomps, letting me and Tamao have a conversation. Some lyrics from the song caught my ear.  
  
"Don't try to look so wise.  
  
Don't cry 'cause you're so alright.  
  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."  
  
'Hmm...I`ve heard that somewhere...' I thought, as Tamao started speaking again (she had been eating).  
  
"So, the day after tomorrow is our anniversary! We've been dating for eight years!" she said, squealing in delight. 'Do I have a present for her?' I asked myself. 'Guess I`ll have to buy her one.'   
  
The song after it also caused me to listen. The word were quite interesting to me.   
  
"Unwavering strength  
  
does not exist  
  
At the end of my path  
  
Is the answer I yearn for"  
  
I like songs that have hidden meanings with wisdom. This verse, for example, told that there is no perfect strength (Or solution), and that you may learn what you want to know once you're finished what you're doing. The last line made me think.   
  
"Do you believe in destiny?", the last line, made me think. It was sung in english, and it sounded quite cool. How had they decided to put it there?   
  
Suddenly a thought burst into my mind, so irrelevant it confused me. 'Jewels. What?' I asked myself, unknowing why I suddenly thought about crystal. 'Give Tamao jewels, like jewelry or something, for the anniversary,' my mind answered.  
  
Eventually, the dance ended and we went home. As I headed in, Tamao pecked my cheek and headed quickly off to her car, like a little girl. This let me realise that, however different she seemed, she still was Tamamura Tamao. That means she still might be skittish about kissing. I headed in, wandered to bed, and slept. 


	6. Chp 6: A Poltergheist, Two bands and fou...

Yoh`s Strange Day(s)  
  
By Sharingan Asakura  
  
Note: Any relation to any story on or off Fanfiction.net is purely coincedential. I apoligise if I end up having the same plot as someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, or any other anime characters that may appear. I do, however, own any character, name, shop name, place, etc. created by me.  
  
Note: Yoh is probably very OOC.  
  
Quotation Legend:  
  
"" Talking/Written  
  
' ' Thinking  
  
** Sound Effect  
  
~~ Memory  
  
Chapter Six: A Poltergheist, Two bands and four annoyed main characters (Alternately named: The search for the perfect jewel) (Yoh`s POV)  
  
I snuck out of bed, early as possible. This was hard for 'take-it-easy Yoh', as everyone knows me, but I needed to do something. As I walked out of his door, I bumped into someone! Because I had been rubbing my eyes, didn`t notice until it happened. I jumped back, noticing it was none other than Tao Ren!  
  
"Oh, it`s just you," I sighed. 'What if it had been Tamao... Tamao doesn`t live here... Heh...'  
  
"Yoh, I`m going to the mall with Lyserg, and Horohoro-baka --" Ren said, interrupted.  
  
"Baka isn`t a name suffix, baka!" Horohoro interjected.  
  
"And I wanted to know if you wanted to come..." he said.  
  
"Sure, I`ve been wanting to get out, it might jog my memory back. Umm... Ren, who was that girl Lyserg -kun was with, last night?" I asked. 'I know I`ve seen her somewhere...'  
  
"Jeanne Hashimura, his band's vocalist," he replied cooly  
  
"He has a band? What`s their name?" I asked. Could it be...?  
  
"X-Laws. Here, I got you a copy of their second CD," Horohoro said, passing me a CD case.  
  
I looked at the back, and this was what I read...  
  
1. The Legend of the Iron Maiden  
  
2. Oversoul (Megumi Hayashibari cover)  
  
3. Death of an Angel  
  
4. Patch Village  
  
5. The Legend of the Iron Maiden (Soft Version)  
  
'Hmmm...' I thought, 'Wonder if they're any good.'  
  
"I hope you didn`t forget about OUR band! It`s been your dream since elementary school! Look!" he said, passing me a picture. Sure enough, it was a band with me and Tamao singing, Horohoro at drums, Ren at electric guitar, Chocolove at acoustic guitar and Ryu at the keyboard.  
  
"Anna, Manta and Hao-kun aren`t there. Anna and Hao are the back-up singers, they sing on the songs you and Tamao don`t. Manta does the managing, gets us jobs on weekends, or during holidays. Our first CD just came out and, if you don`t remember, we were celebrating the whole night, the day before yesterday... Oh, you lost your memory yesterday, not the day before... " Horohoro trailed off. "Pilika does some advertising for us, just a bit. On her website, bulletins around the city, all that sorta stuff, ya know."  
  
I barely heard anything after the first few sentances. HAO was in our band? The Hao that killed so many people, sang on stage with me and my friends! I then remembered how different this situation was, so Hao must not have killed those people. That's good.  
  
"OK, let`s get going!" said Horohoro, and into Ren's car we climbed.  
  
It had been about ten minutes when we reached a stop. Why? There was a shaman holding a car in front of our's. He threw it at us.   
  
As I hurried to undo my seatbelt, I remembered something. I jumped out (Ren had opened all the doors, somehow....Superspeed?) and used Mosuke's oversoul to slam the car away from us. Unfortunately, I was unused to carrying hammers, so it slipped out of my hands and hit the car, which was smashed.  
  
Ren yelled, Horohoro steamed, and Lyserg just stared at the smashed car in disbelief. I could have done the same thing, had Ren not tried to hurl a javelin through my chest.  
  
We eventually decided to walk, seeingas the mystery shaman had disappeared. As we were crossing the street to the mall, though, Ren got over. Instead of flattening, he flew up, hit a sign, was bounced back by it, and landing on the second floor, only after crashing through a window.  
  
We quickly ran across, and up a flight of stairs, to find Ren screaming and tearing up the place. He was possessed by a poltergheist (which ids strange, because poltergheists aren`t really ghosts or spirits...), and had his spear out. He had smashed eighteen stores by the time I got to him, and settled it with a well placed smack of my hammer (without Mosuke in it).  
  
I picked up Ren, and told the othes to stay, and that I`d take Ren home. As I was walking home, Ren woke up. He demanded that I put him down, ssaying that he was uncomfortable. Once he got down, he was twitchy until he got home and sat down on the couch. Once he did, he pulled out a box, from his back pocket.  
  
He handed it to me, and I opened it. It was a set of jewelry, but not just any set. It was exquisitely made, from siver and real jewels. The earrings were of horses, with a blood-red ruby in the centre. The necklace was designed with sapphires, and had a hanging silver eagle in the front, amidts the jewels. The brooch was rendered in the shape of a siver wolf, howling at the moon, with a diamond heart. The set of six rings were set with opals, and had one of the three aforementioned animals circling it`s valuble heart of stone, made of pure silver.  
  
A gasp came from my mouth. 'They're perfect!' I thought, as I turned to Ren, and said,  
  
"I`m sorry Ren, I can't marry you."  
  
Ren knocked me over the head, seeing my joke, and said, "I nicked them for you, seeing as you have that thing tomorrow with Tamamura."  
  
I just sighed with relief, and fell over onto the couch,as Ren hid the Jewels quietly where no-one would find them... inside my pillow.  
  
~~~  
  
Hope this was good! Sorry about the late update! My updates will come later now, since my sisters are now home from their Art Course, and I`m working on other fics.  
  
Gomen Nasai,  
  
Alden Tokyo Torin Takeru Momiji Sharinga Asakura (Long name, huh?) 


	7. Chapter Break: Character History I

Yoh`s Strange Days  
  
Chapter Break Special  
  
I will have various Chapter breaks every so often, so each time I shall write something, whether it be a separate story that may or may not have anything to do with ANY of my fics, or a history/backstory, or something like that. This time it's a background check of the characters of Shaman King's most popular parallel universe, 'Yoh`s Strange Days' ! Here are the backstories of all our favourite characters, who all live together at the Asakura residence, that are mentioned in the first chapter. (Note: This version of Yoh is the one before the fic starts, not the actual main   
  
character)  
  
Yoh Oyamada (16 Years old) and Mosuke: The main character's alternate personality, Yoh is a rich shaman, who`s long family line of shaman's gives him high power.He gained his main spirit, Mosuke, when doing his services for Amidamaru, a samurai that couldn`t go to heaven. This ended up as Mosuke and Amidamaru, best friends, being the main spirits of two best friends. Mosuke is slightly weaker than Amidamaru. He has a spacey demeanor on weekdays, and is always really focused to his training and studying on the weekend. He doesn`t approve of Anna and Ren`s relationship, especially for two reasons - The Tao's are poor, which means Anna will be marrying into a lower class than herself, and because Yoh is overprotective of his younger sister, even when she demands he leave her alone, and that she is her own woman. He has known Tamao Tamamura since they were eight, and would be married even if they had not been arranged. He came to live at the Asakura house to get away from his parents. His mother babies him, his father ignores him, and his sister despises him. The only one of his faily members he can live with is his peaceful twin brother Haoken, shortened to Hao.  
  
Ryu Wasabe (25 years old) and Tokageroh: Ryu is older than all the others of the YSD group (Except Eliza), and as an adult, feels responsible for the others. He cooks for the whole group, and does most of the housework. He trains mostly with Manta, and is trained by him and his grandfather, Mantamei Asakura. His spirit Tokageroh was a thief, who stole Harusame from Amidamaru and killed him with it. Amidamaru forgave him, but they always quarrel over petty disputes, and try to defeat eachother, and they have plenty of chances, because Ryu trains with Manta every day. The score is Amidamaru: 100 - Tokageroh: 45  
  
Ren Tao (16 years old) and Bason  
  
Ren Tao is another Shaman, almost equal in power with Manta and Yoh. He comes from a poor family, of thieves and lowlifes. He and his sister Jun lived in the slums, until Anna Oyamada gave their family some money. He and Anna are engaged, which Yoh does not approve of. He does resort to stealing sometimes, just for the fun of it. He drinks milk three times a day, and if he doesn't, he drinks six the next. His spirit Bason was a Chinese general, who was (is) a decent man, who never resort(ed/s) to stealing. He never helps Ren with his dirty work. Ren, previous to his encounter with the Oyamada family, had killed eight people, robbed eight-hundred and saved twenty-two lives. He is completely reformed. He moved to the Asakura household to be closer to Anna, who he is completely in love with.  
  
Anna Oyamada (15 years old)  
  
Anna Oyamada is a young woman, who despises her brother, and tries to avoid him in any way she can. She also tries to be as rude, blunt, brash, mean and just plain horrible to Yoh at any time she feels like it. As a powerful Itako, she can summon spirits from anywhere (even from other manga!), live or dead. she once tried to summon Yoh, and send him to heaven, but he just re-entered his body. She s Ren`s personal trainer. Her parents ignore her, and only pay attention to the older twins, Yoh and Haoken. She lives at the Asakura household to be near Ren, as it is the only place she can be where they can live together, even if with a bunch of others.  
  
~~~~  
  
Finished! Now, Review, and tell me:  
  
1) Who to write next  
  
2) Questions about previously answered characters  
  
3) What should do for my next chapter break  
  
or  
  
4) What subplot/adventure the YSD group goes through after Yoh`s date   
  
with Tamao!  
  
Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading (sp?)  
  
Alden Tokyo Torin Takeru Momiji Sharingan Asakura 


	8. Chp 7: A date with Tamao

Yoh`s Strange Day(s)  
  
By Sharingan Asakura  
  
Note: Any relation to any story on or off Fanfiction.net is purely coincedential. I apoligise if I end up having the same plot as someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, or any other anime characters that may appear. I do, however, own any character, name, shop name, place, etc. created by me.  
  
Note: Yoh is probably very OOC.  
  
Quotation Legend:  
  
"" Talking/Written  
  
' ' Thinking  
  
** Sound Effect  
  
~~ Memory  
  
Chapter Seven: A Date with Tamao  
  
Me and Tamao arranged the date the next day. We would go to a movie, then to a romantic dinner, where we would exchange gift and eat cake.  
  
It was lunchtime when I realised - the jewelry wasn`t in my pillow anymore! I searched all over the house, (except for bedrooms) and Ifound some of the strangest things, like a slinky, a cow doll, a box of film, and a boxfull of milk bottles. Eventually, I panicked!  
  
I started searching the couch again when it plopped on my head. I looked up and saw my fiance.... err... younger sister.  
  
"Here, brother dear, I`ll just return these. It was fun watching you squirm for a while, but..." she said.  
  
"Anna! Do you know what that IS?! That`s something important! What if Tamao-"  
  
"Who's at the door..." she said, pointing to her left. I looked, and she was dressed in another thing that surprised me.  
  
She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that had "Yoh!" written on the front, and a pair of green shorts. Her hair, instead of rushing away from her face, was pulled back. She wore a bit of lipstick, not much, just a little to increase her colour. She smiled, and I was blown away.  
  
She grabbed my hand, and led me to the car, which she would drive, seeing as I'd forgotten how. She and I started talking.  
  
"So, Yoh, what movie should we see? I was thinking the adventure one... but, if you'd like something else..." Tamao said. I couldn`t tell whether he was just saying that, or if she really did want to see it. I agreed anyways.  
  
As we sat in the theatre, we whispered to eachother about things. The movie, eachother, ourselves, and other things. After the movie, Tamao was cheering, I was clapping, and everyone else was talking, heatedly discussing the hero, and the adventure we just saw.  
  
"I think the rope scene should have been longer," Tamao said. She had loiked scenes where there had been more action, like the three swordfights, the rope-swinging scene, the gun scene and the car chase.  
  
"I liked it too..." I replied "But the scene that should have been lengthened was the bridge scene." I had like the dialogue scenes, like the phone threat, the hero`s dreams, and the confrontation on the bridge in the storm. "And besides, Kana barely got any screen time!" I was, of course, talking about the leading actress who, bedecked in a skirt and t-shirt, still managed to deal with action.  
  
"Well, overall, I prefer my anime to these live-action American movies," Tamao said, wrapping a hair around a finger.  
  
"Hey, maybe sometime there'll be an anime about shamans!" I said, half-joking.  
  
We returned to the car, and Tamao and me drove to the fancy restaurant. As we sat down, I told Tamao I wanted to show her something.  
  
"Go ahead, Yoh," she said, amused. I paused for a second, my hands whirred, and suddenly a bouquet of roses was in my empty hand. "For you," I saqid simply, handing it to her. She blushed, and thanked me graciously. 'Ow... My leg hurts- who knew that rosethorns hurt so much?' I thought to myself.  
  
As we ate, we talked. We discussed everything from politics, to video games, to pets. We talked for hours. Then, as the cake came, we both pulled out our gifts.  
  
"You first," we both said simultaniously. "No, you first," we both said again. We agreed to open them at the same time.   
  
Mine was a silver charm braclet, completely filled with little hammer tokens. The note said, "So you don`t have to lug that heavy hammer around. Love, Tamao."  
  
Across the table, Tamao was speechless. Her eyes were shining, her mouth in a grin. "Arigatou gozaimasu!!" we both yelled, again together, as we jumped out of out seat and hugged.  
  
After that, it was quite calm. We ate our cake, again chatting about random topics, until we were full. We headed home, and we stood at the door. Tamao looked awfully frightened, and I started, "Tamao, look, we don`t have to-" Suddenly, I was in heaven. A soft pair of lips toched mine, and the world exploded. We, after about three seconds of the kiss, shifted into more comfortable kissing osition, and it lasted almost a minute.  
  
"Eh... Pretty good for our first real kiss, right, Yoh?" Tamao said, flustered.   
  
"Yeah, I`d say so..." I said, trailing off. She ran to her car, and drove off, as I wandered to my bed to ponder things.  
  
I like Anna, but I like Tamao, but I like Anna, but I like Tamao... I laid on my bed, wavering back and forth, until sleep relieved me of my mind-wanderings.  
  
~ I opened the door, and everyone was cheering. "Come on Yoh, sit down!" said Horohoro, "It`s a joyous occasion!" he yelled a bit too joyously, and I realised whe was covering up sadness.  
  
"Yeah... Ummm... Me and Ren are getting engaged!" yelled Pirika, happier than Yoh had heard her before. "He proposed tonight! And when you left, we thought you might as well be kept out until the party was started, so we told manta to wait at least until his beeper beeped to bring you home. Anna had to keep you off the party so you'd be surprised! Are you?" Pirik said. Yoh fainted.~ 


	9. Authours Note

Yoh's Strange Days:  
  
Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to tell everyone that I',m going to continue writing this fic. I stopped because I was feeling bad about my other failed fics, so I stopped writing this one... sorry! I'm gonna be writing again soon! 


End file.
